


Inhuman Royal Family

by MarvelAvenge21



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelAvenge21/pseuds/MarvelAvenge21
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Jane Foster/Sif/Thor, Natasha Romanov & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inhuman Royal Family the series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701245) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns), [MMJohns_Marvel (Mmjohns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/MMJohns_Marvel). 



Nope, this wasn't happening, no way. Coulson had said it was a simple mission, a simple case of go to point A, pick the package up from the asset and bring it back to the base. There had been no talk of 084's, or Terigen, nothing to suggest this was unsafe in any way. And now look at them here she stood as her friend and the woman she had feelings for, was cocooned in a Terigen shell.

Everything had been going so well at first. It was a lovely day, something they didn’t get to enjoy often. They had gotten the package from the contact without any hassle and been en-route to the extraction point when they had come under attack.

It wasn’t bad enough the day had been ruined, but those annoying Hydra bastards had shown up after the case which apparently contained a Diviner.

Seriously a Diviner, what the hell was Coulson thinking he should have destroyed the damned thing.

Naturally one of those bastards had to get trigger happy with a grenade launcher and had managed to hit the case releasing the contents of the Diviner. The blue mist had exploded outwards coating everything in a 50m radius before dissipating. The Hydra bastards had thankfully been struck to stone and crumbled before them, but not Bobbi, no Bobbi had the Inhuman gene.

There was nothing she could do; no time, her powers were useless against this. Now Bobbi lay encapsulated as the cocoon released her powers and sought her a mate. This was horrible imagine what this will do to her, it was bad enough when Skye went through Terigenesis but now with the world as it was it would be doubly horrible.

And then to top it all off there was the mate situation, hell Skye didn’t even want to think about that right now. Amongst Inhumans, mates were no laughing matter. People frequently spoke of soulmates but for an Inhuman, there was true meaning to the term.

Born of intelligent design when a new Inhuman was awakened they were gifted powers that would help maintain the balance with their mate. For example, one might control fire, the other water. Lincoln controlled electricity his mate controlled earth.

So that is what the cocoon sought to do now, to take stock of all the Inhumans Bobbi would ever come in contact with, and give her powers to balance her future mate.

All of a sudden a glow started to appear around the husk made of pure energy, it burns the husk off in pieces, and Skye watched as the blonde within fell to her knees as a sudden burst of energy sent the husk pieces flying.

Rushing over she quickly pulled the blonde to her saying "Bobbi, are you ok" only to find her hands glowing and Bobbi releasing slight shockwaves.

It is said amongst Inhumans that when one of the Inhuman Royal Family finds their mate, they exchange a slight amount of each other's powers drawing, each other's souls to one another for all eternity.

They gave to their mate a part of themselves and received one in return. In exchange, they grew stronger, as they drew together forever a single entity.

This was what was happening now as Skye and Bobbi felt their consciousness slowly pulling together becoming one. The only recorded living member of the Inhuman Royal family had Finally met her mate in the form of one Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse.

And she`ll be damned if she let the world hurt her.

And that was how they ended up hidden within the Bastion at Afterlife, a place Skye never thought she`d come to again. Hiding from the world as they let their powers stabilise again.

Then comes a groggy voice from the bed behind her "Skye, what's going on, where are we?"

Moving over she shushes Bobbi saying "It`s ok, it`s ok, we`re at Afterlife. It was the closest, safest place I could think of."

She then finds herself subject of the interrogatory stare as Bobbi says "There's something else, something you're not saying. What is it?"

Looking at the blonde Skye tries to skirt as close to the truth as she can, knowing this will be painful enough for her friend "Um, one of those Hydra bastards hit the case, which it turns out was a Diviner with a grenade launcher."

"What, a Diviner! Why am I not dead?"

"Because, apparently, you have the Inhuman gene."

"What! Wait a second, there`s something else I can see it in your eyes what aren't you telling me."

Skye tries looking slightly sheepish "What, No, no there`s not.”

"come on Skye, out with it." Bobbi says with a determined expression

"do you remember what we were told about the Inhuman Royal family and their mates?"

"yes, why?" then it dawns on her “do you mean to say.”

In answer, Skye holds up both hands one shaking with contained vibrations and the other glowing brightly with contained energy, then says "Yep, apparently the universe has decided you balance me out."

"well, this is a surprise."

"It`s ok. I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me. We can be totally platonic if that’s what you want, I know you and Hunter are…"

She is quickly cut off as Bobbi moves closer and pulls her into a bruising kiss "Skye, Hunter and me, it was just sex, a little stress relief. Trust me, if I knew I had a shot at you, I would have never laid eyes on anyone else. Ever."

As Skye stands there frozen at Bobbi's words she says "come on Rockstar, you didn’t think all those touches were just innocent little accidents? I wanted to feel you out, see if you were interested."

A smile breaks across Skyes face as she says "you have no idea how happy you have just made me" before pulling Bobbi back in for a kiss. Then pausing a moment she lets out a groan

"Skye, honey, what's wrong," Bobbi says worry clear in her voice

"Nothing, I just realised something.” At Bobbi`s raised eyebrow she says “I sorta owe Fitzsimmons 20 bucks."


	2. Chapter 2

The next few hours are spent discussing what this means for them, as a couple, and now that they are 'mates' and then lying beside one another resting. Until suddenly a ringing begins from Skye`s tablet signalling an incoming call from Coulson and pulling her from her sleep beside Bobbi

"Hey D.C, whassup."

"Skye, what the hell is going on,” Coulson says agitated “you and Bobbi were supposed to be back an hour ago."

Skye ever the smart ass says "Yeah, about that, we ran into a couple issues "

Then when she least expects it comes the sleep filled voice of Bobbi "Skye, Rockstar, come back to bed."

Coulson apparently hear that because suddenly he yells "what! Skye what was that Bobbi said?"

Sheepishly Skye turns to Bobbi and says "Whoops looks like that cats outta the bag, huh babe."

"Sorry Rockstar."

"its ok Doll, go back to sleep."

Apparently displeased at being ignored Coulson yells "Skye! What the hell is going on there."

Rather annoyed at this point Skye goes on the offensive saying "What`s going on is, YOU, sent us after a diviner, and didn’t even tell us."

Coulson doesn’t even miss a beat as he says "yes, I did, but it was for your own safety. You couldn’t know what you were carrying, it was the best way to protect it."

"Yeah well we might not have known, but Hydra did. So, so much for that idea."

Looking apprehensive Coulson asks "Shit, what happened."

"Hydra did, they hit the Diviner with a grenade launcher."

"Casualties."

"12 Hydra agents, and maybe a couple birds."

"Agent Morse? Is she OK?" Coulson asks

Gritting her teeth for the battle, she can feel coming Skye says "Bobbi was exposed but she is fine."

"powers?" Coulson asks worriedly

"yes, but that`s not all," Skye says challenge in her voice

"what is it?" Coulson asks now genuinely worried

Looking dead into the camera Skye says "Our powers cancel out, or at least they would be we not bonded."

"crap, you mean."

"Yep, we`re soulmates," Skye says smiling at the last word

Coulson, on the other hand, looks unhappy as he says "ok, I`ll send a containment team with Agent May, where are you?"

"no way in hell Coulson, not happening.” Skye says quickly becoming pissed “I am not putting Bobbi through what I did."

"Skye, it's protocol, you know that," Coulson says trying to appease the angry Inhuman

"Fuck protocol, I am not making Bobbi into some science experiment Coulson,” Skye says determinately

"you don’t have a choice, Skye." Says Coulson in his best Directors voice

"like hell I don’t we`re taking a break,” Skye replies venom lacing her tone “don’t even bother trying to find us."

"Skye…" the connection cuts out

Turning to Bobbi, who has now sat up having heard the anger in Skye`s voice Skye says "Bobbi, Honey, we have to go."

"what? Why?" Bobbi asks

"Coulson. He wants to send a containment team for us." Skye says grinding down on the last sentence

"why, what`s he worried about."

"protocol, always Fucking Protocol. I know someone who can help but we need to get away somewhere I can call her first."

"ok, if you say we need to do this I trust you, Skye."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they are sure they managed to get away from Afterlife clean Skye pulls out her phone and makes a call, it barely rings twice before it is answered.

"Скай, моя младшая сестра, что это такое?" (Skye, my little sister, what is it?)

"Наталья, пожалуйста, помогите мне." (Natalia, please help me.)

"Ладно, младшая сестра, используй все навыки, которые я преподавала, когда мы впервые встретились." (Okay, little sister, use every skill I taught when we first met.)

"Я буду, старшая сестра." (I will, big sister.)

"ок младшая сестра скажи мне , где вы находитесь (ok little Sister, just tell me where you are)"

"Я около двадцати километрах к югу от Шанхая , но Наталья , ЩИТ после нас (I`m about twenty miles south of Shanghai, but Natalia, SHIELD is after us)"

"Хорошо, найти где-нибудь, чтобы пойти на землю , я буду там приблизительно через три часа . в то же время оставаться скрытым , я найду тебя (Ok, find somewhere to go to ground, I will be there in about three hours. In the meantime stay hidden, I will find you)"

"Знаешь, я это сы доту. Ведь меня учили лучшие. Наталья спасибо." (You know, I will. After all I was taught by the best. Natalia thank you.)

"Твоя семья, Скайлар, мой платонический друг и младшая сестра, я сделаю для тебя все, что угодно." (Your family, Skylar, my platonic mate, and little sister, I would do just about anything for you.)

Skye and Natasha both hang up.

As they wait, they find an abandoned factory to hide in and Skye begins to explain  
"I suppose I should tell you what just happened.”

Bobbi nods.

Then she breathes deeply before continuing “The person I just called was Natalia, she is my platonic mate. She now goes by Natasha now. She met me after I left the system at 16 and we found out we were each others platonic mate so she took care of me.”

She pauses to chuckle softly “Hell she`s probably the closest thing I have to a sister. I'm not entirely sure how she does it, but no matter what happens, if I need help she`s there.”

She seems to consider what to say next before continuing “For the longest time, we were the only family either of us had. I know a lot about her past and she knows a lot about mine, and we respect each others privacy too to tell others. But the important thing is no matter what, she will do whatever it takes to help us, just like I would for her. She`s the first person I could truly rely on."

Skye's face dims in anger a moment as pain passes over her "Coulson wanted to take us back to base and place us in containment. He is worried about the scope of our powers; me with vibration and you from what I can gather is something with energy or light. Natalia won't let that happen, I won't let that happen. I remember what it was like to go through all that the first time and I won't let you endure what I did, protocol be damned."

Looking Skye in the eyes Bobbi says "Skye, it's ok, if that is what it takes for us to be together, I would gladly endure it."

Blushing slightly lowers her head as she says Skye says "but you shouldn’t have to, it's Hell. All your friends looking at you like you're sick like you need to be fixed. I won't make you endure that for me, not when there's a better way.” Then she pauses as if thinking “Natalia, she`s like us, she`s not an Inhuman, but she has abilities, she can help us get a hold on this. And she won't treat us like we need to be cured or fixed when she does."

Looking at Skye she uses one hand to draw her mate`s face up to look at her "Skye, is that what you're afraid of someone trying to fix us?"

Casting her eyes downward Skye says in a shaking voice "y-yes we`re not sick, we don’t need to be fixed."

Pressing their lips together tenderly Bobbi says "Oh honey, I don’t know what anyone has told you. No-one is ever going to 'fix' this, nothing`s broken with us. For the first time in so long everything is right, I have a beautiful mate who I would do anything for and I know would do anything for me, it doesn’t get more right than this."

"really?" Skye asks in a small voice

"really, with you finally, everything feels right. And nothing or no one can take that away" Bobbi says pulling Skye tight into her chest

In moments, the weakness that had been etched on Skye`s face had disappeared and she says "come on, Coulson is bound to send someone after us; we need to find a spot to wait until Natalia arrives."


	4. Chapter 4

They finally found an abandoned factory.  
As they sit in the rafters of the factory Bobbi can't help but ponder what she had learnt today. Skye, her Skye, was worried about someone trying to 'Fix them' but that wasn’t it. Skye was also more than what the team thought, not that she would ever tell them that. She seemed genuinely afraid that what was finally going right for her was going to be torn away. This infuriates Bobbi, the thought that someone had hurt Skye so much, she genuinely feared to be happy. If she ever found out who had hurt her mate that way they would truly regret the day they were ever born.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the roar of engines as a Quinjet touches down at the door to the warehouse, moments later a man steps through the door only to have a blast of energy and a blast of vibration appear inches in front of him.

he yelps and then recovering quickly calls "Damn it, I'm a friend Natasha, sent me, she`s waiting in the Jet."

"Prove it" Skye calls

"where's your hood? Little Red" the man calls back

"it`s ok, Natasha sent him."

"You're sure Little Red" Bobbi asks with a smirk

"Yep, Natasha and I agreed if she ever sent someone to protect me they`d say that"

"Ok"

They both leap down from the beams and as they fall Skye uses her powers to agitate the air molecules below them, slowing their descent so they land softly on the ground.

Then they hear Natasha call from the background "come on, Clint hurry the hell up. SHIELD is inbound."

Clint hearing Natasash says "you heard her let's move."

soon they are aboard the jet and as soon as they are the door is closing and the jet quickly gaining altitude.

As they are at cruising Natasha walks back and says "Skye, it's good to see you."

"You too Natasha, if only it were under better circumstances." then turning to Bobbi she says "Bobbi meet Natasha, my big sister, Natasha meet Bobbi my romantic Soulmate."

Bobbi smiles at the redhead saying "Hello, thank you both for picking us up and for all you’ve done for Skye over the years."

"that’s ok, Skye is my little sister." then looking at the way Bobbi is still protectively shielding Skye. Natasha says "it's nice to see Skye has finally found someone, but you don’t need to worry, no one will get to us here."

"is it that obvious?"

"only when you are as well trained as Skye and I are."  
Bobbi looks at Skye questionly. Skye glares at Natasha and says "Thanks big sis you just broke my cover from Nick. Bobbi, my real name is Daisia Skylar Alianovna Johnson- Romanoff aka Red Widow. I was sent undercover to keep an eye on the loose ends on the bus and to watch AC.

Then comes the smart arsed comment from the peanut gallery "God knows why she's worried Little Red could stop Hulk."

"what?"

"Yeah, little sister and her mate shot energy and seismic blasts at me."

Looking at Natasha's displeased expression Skye says "Ahh, I meant to tell you sooner big sister but with everything that’s been going on, surprise."

"is this why SHIELD is after you?" Natasha asks

"Yeah, Coulson wanted to contain us, you`d think we hadn`t saved his life time and again." Skye grumbles

Natasha takes this in a moment before it hits her "What! Coulson`s alive."

"Ahh, crap, you didn’t know, did you?"

"No I most certainly didn’t my little sister, how long have you been working for him."

"He recruited me before Hydra came out of the shadows, and Bobbi about a year later."

"Fuck!" Natasha yells before moving over to punch a bulkhead, "Fury told us all he was dead."

"He was" then seeing Natasha`s disbelieving look she says "Really, he died. Fury brought him back using an alien drug, the same drug they then used to save me. Which ended up in me having powers."

"What do you mean the same drug that saved you?" Natasha asks narrowing her eyes suspiciously

"ahh…" Skye says trying to think a way out of this

"Даисия Скайлар Алиановна Романовна." Natasha says warningly. (Daisia Skylar Alianovna Romanoff.)

"I may or may not have been shot twice in the stomach by Ian Quinn." Skye says quickly

"What! why didn’t you tell me?" Natasha asks incredulously

"It`s ok Natalia, Coulson saved me and we locked Quinn in the Fridge and all is well. There was no need to worry you. Besides May said that it was all classified."

"May knew, and she told you not to say anything." Natasha asks

"Uhh yeah, she`s sort of my SO, so I had to listen to her." Skye says cautiously seeing the growing annoyance in Natasha

Natasha punches the bulkhead again and a slight whistling can be heard as a seal breaks somewhere "when I see them again they are not going to like the conversation we have" then looking over at the man in the jump seat she says "Barton, are you ok?"

"Huh, I'm fine Nat, it's just, Phil`s alive. Why didn’t he tell us, didn’t he think we deserved to know he was alive." Clint says rubbing theback of his neck

"He couldn't," Skye says quickly then seeing the look they're giving her she elaborates "Fury wiped his memory, and then gave him direct orders not to contact anyone from his past. Not even his fiancé was allowed to know."

"But Fury`s not the Director anymore, why wouldn’t he tell us now." Questions Barton

"Fury`s not the Director, but he made it a condition of Coulson taking over that he does not tell you,” then breathing heavily out “and besides how do you just tell someone you're not dead after a year. Just show up on their doorstep and say hey I`m not dead, how about that?"

The humour seems to do the trick as Natasha laughs saying “no, that definitely wouldn’t have gone over well, not well at all.”

Then comes a voice over the radio “Attention unidentified Quinjet this is SHIELD-616 heel to and prepare for docking”


	5. Chapter 5

Quickly Natasha rushs to the console and pulls on the headset, "attention SHIELD 616, this is Quinjet Avengers 1, we are presently disinclined to acquiesce to your request, or as Barton is inclined to say, Fuck Off."

"Natasha, it's May, as Deputy Director of SHIELD I am giving you a direct order, heel to and prepare to be boarded, we know Bobbi and Skye are aboard, we can't let them leave"

"Good luck with that Melinda, but I don't work for you and even if I did there's no way I'm turning over my little sister to you"

"What! Your little sister…. Screw it it doesn't Matter, you need to hand them over Natasha"

I'd like to see you make me, I wonder how that would play out for the media, supposedly defunct government agency known to have terrorist ties attacks a Avengers Quinjet without provocation, that sounds like a public relations nightmare to me"

"You're bluffing Natasha, you'd never go that far"

"Yeah well you've never threatened my little sister before now, I think you'd be surprised the lengths I'd go to protect her and now her mate, hell imagine what would happen if I called Stark and Cap, told them what you want to do"

"Good luck with that Natasha, you know as well as I do there's no way for you too breach our Comms Jamming."

"Really, because here I thought I had 2 of the worlds best hackers on the plane and a third only a phone call away, one of which actually wrote your security protocols."

"So you do have Skye then"

"Yep, and as fun as this has been Melinda, we've gotta go, have fun chasing your tails"   
May curses as on the headset as Natasha hits a button and the Quinjet suddenly emits a series of holograms whilst engaging its cloaking drive dropping rapidly until they are below Radar range and kicking in the afterburners accelerating hard towards the continental USA.


	6. Flight to New York

After they got away from SHIELD 616.   
Natasha says "JARVIS take the wheel but leave cloaking on until we reach New York."  
JARVIS says "of course Agent Romanoff."  
Natasha goes to the back and says "Daisia that was Agent May, but don't worry we've lost them."   
Natasha sees the look on her little sister and Bobbi's face and kneels down in front of them and says "What's wrong, little ones?"  
Daisia and Bobbi share a look and Daisia says "I just I we can't avoid SHIELD forever Natalia."  
Natasha says "I know I just think we should wait until we tell the Avengers everything and then we can all go see SHIELD."  
Daisia says "Oh and by the way who is he?" pointing at Clint.  
Natasha says "This is Clint Barton, he and his wife Laura are my romantic soulmates."  
Daisia says to Clint "You better looks after my big sister."  
Natasha says "He will."  
Daisia nods.  
JARVIS says "Agents Romanoff and Barton we are about to land at the tower and I have notified the others.  
Natasha says " Thank You JARVIS."  
Clint walks up front to begin landing procedures.


End file.
